Mobile devices such as smartphones, tablets, laptops, etc. are ubiquitous in society. Many users may “play” multimedia content (e.g., music, videos, etc.) using such mobile devices. In many cases, a user may want to play such content through an external element (e.g., an external set of speakers).
Existing solutions may force a user to physically connect a mobile device using one or more cables, thus limiting the freedom of the user to move the mobile device and/or use the mobile device for other functions (e.g., making and/or receiving phone calls).
In addition, existing solutions may not be able to withstand typical operating conditions to which some such elements may be subjected (e.g., water, dust, physical impacts, etc.).
Therefore, there exists a need for a set of speakers within a waterproof enclosure featuring shock resistance and wireless connectivity.